la maldicion del incienso
by sakurahimeo7777
Summary: happosai esta al asecho otra vez , el ha creado un incienso  que prueba ser un desafio para ranma y akane , podran ranma y akane sobrevivir una semana ante esta situacion o descubriran cosas nuevas no se pierdan mi penultimo fanfiction .
1. la maldicion del insienso

La maldicion del incienso

Era una mañana normal en la casa de los tendo , hasta que ….

Splash!

Ranma: aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Pero que se ha creido viejo divininoso!

Happy: vamos ranma tan solo ponte este modelito !

Enseñandole un congunto de pantie y bracier de encajes provocativos.

Ranma: ni loco me pondria esa cosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ve la tipica carrera por toda la casa entre happosai y ranma , ranma tratando de pegarle al viejo por ,bueno malamañoso ya que como de costumbre ranma al no quererse poner el bracier le brinco a su pecho y estrujo su cara contra el provocando el enojo y desagrado de ranma , pero a differencia de cualquier dia ranma por fin atrapo al pobre viejo (nda:que pobre ni que nada metele hasta con la silla ranma ese viejo me robo mi ropa interior), el viejo habia quedado hecho un arapo, por suerte para el viejo, akane le llamo que iban a llegar tarde a la escuela , asi que de milagro el viejo se salvo de quedar en coma de parte de horas mas tarde happosai se levanta todo adolorido.

Happy: que dicipulo tan ingrato el que tengo ! (con su tristeza de siempre)Mira que dejarme asi solo por que queria que luciera ese modelito y tanto trabajo que me costo. ( nda: si pepe como no a otro pero con ese hueso viejo pervertido esas prendas eran mias en fin de vuelta a ala historia)

Happy (aun triste) : si tan solo yo fuera joven como ranma tendria a las chicas a mis pies.

Pero como suele pasar el maestro se puso a llorar al recordar viejos tiempos y kasumi siendo tan buena se dirijio hacia el maestro.

Kasumi: maestro que le sucede?

Happy: nada mi querida kasumi es solo que ya yo estoy viejo y a veces me gustaria mucho tener la juventud de ranma.

En esos momentos kasumi recuerda algo y es aqui donde la pesadilla comienza(bua ha ha ha!)

Kasumi: oh! Se me olvidaba , ayer mientras limpiaba su cuarto encontre esta caja no se si sea algo importante por eso le pregunto.

Happy: a ver que cocha !

Happy abre la caja y encuentra un pergamino en ella , al abrir el pergamino es como si el cielo mismo le mandara la respuesta a todos sus deceos .

Happy: no lo puedo creer esto es una bendicion del cielo ( se ve a happy con la cara iluminada por los rayos del sol).y sale disparado a su cuarto y de alli no sale.

Kasumi: oh my! Al parecer si era importante .

La dulce kasumi regresa a sus tareas cotidianas . Mientras la pesadilla se creaba en el cuarto de happosaii( nda: dan, dan daaannnn!)

Despues de varias horas de leer y seguir los pasos del pergamino happy obtiene….

Happy: por fin el incienzo de la juventud robada al alcace de mis manos , ya veras ranma que significa ser como yo de viejo…

Pero en esos momentos de gloria son interumpidos por…

Kasumi: maestro venga su programa favorito ha empezado.

Sin perder ni un minuto el maestro de dirige a la sala par ver su programa favorito (nda: a que no adivinan que es…!bingo! Es un programa de mujeres haciendo aerobicos)el muy viejo verde se le salen las babas y sin darse cuenta deja el incienzo en la mesa mientras akane regresa de la escuela sola ya que ranma tuvo un pequeño problema segun explica akane ya que ryoga llego al pueblo y despues de regalarle a akane incienzo relajadores de hokkaido segun el , se puso a tener una continda amistosa con ranma.

Kasumi: oh! Bienvenida a casa akane .

Akane: que tal kasumi, mira lo que me trajo ryoga.

Akane deposita los incienzos en la mesa y le enseña la variedad que le trajo ryoga una vez olfateado los incienzos los recoje y se los lleva a su cuarto , mientras akane esta en su cuarto entra una peliroja y le pide a kasumi una tetera y esta se vuelve hombre.

Ranma: gracias kasumi, por cierto donde esta akane ?

Kasumi: ella llego hace un rato y esta en su cuarto .

Ranma: gracias , a ver si me ayuda con la tarea el profesor me puso tarea extra solo por que darme dormido en clase , en fin voy a ver si akane me ayuda .

.

Akane: pase ! Ah que pasa ranma?

Ranma: akane me ayudas por favor con la tarea .

Akane: esta bien pero pon atencion .

Despues de varios minutos de explicacion y frustracion akane finalmente hace que ranma entienda la tarea pero de tanta frustracion akane necesita relajarse y se le ocurre una idea.

Ranma: oye akane que haces?

Akane: necesito relajarme asi que voy a ver si los incienzos que me dio ryoga son efectivos.

Y asi ella prende el incienzo y mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa happy termina de ver su programa y se percata de algo.

Happy: mi inzienzo ya no esta !( grito)

Soun y genma: maestro por que grita .

Happy : el incienzo de juventud robada ya no esta!

Kasumi (quien acaba de llegar): maestro por que grito ?

Happy(llorando) el incienzo ya no esta !

Kasumi: ya maestro no se preocupe tal vez lo tenga akane.

Happy: que cocha! Y el maestro se apresura hacia la habitacion segido de unos padres muy curiosos , mientras en la habitacion…..

El incienzo habia comenzado a votar un humo color verde y sin olor.

Ranma: oye akane no se supone que el inciezo humee verde o si (preocupado) .

Akane: no, se supone quee…..aaaaahhhhh!

El humo verde cobro vida y ataco a akane envolviendola ranma al ver esto se lanza para salvar a akane pero tambien es envuelto por el humo verde y ambos caen al piso , justo en ese presiso momento happy abre la puerta al oir los gritos y ve los cuerpos de ambos destellar una luz blanca y otra azul. la luz blanca entra al cuerpo de ranma y la luz azul al de akane.

Happy: ayyyy no no puede ser!

Soun : maestro diganos que paso!

Pero no hizo falta preguntar ya que ambos jovenes se despertaron!

Akane: ay! que paso me siento rara y pesada .

Akane se toca el pelo y nota que lo tiene largo y en treza .

Akane : un momento yo no tengo el pelo en treza.

asutada se toca el pecho y descubre que tiene el pecho plano.

Akane: aaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Ranma quien por el grito se levanta y busca a akane pero lo que ve lo deja desconcertado.

Ranma: pero si mi cuerpo esta alla …

Ranma entonces nota que tiene una forma femenina que no es la suya.

Ranma: ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE AKANE!

Akane: ESTOY ES EL CUERPO DE RANMA!

Todos miran a la pareja sin comprender lo que pasaba y no fue hasta que happy les explica.

Soun: maestro me puede explicar !

Happy: al parecer akane encontro el incienzo de la juventud robada.

Todos: INCIENZO DE LA JUVENTUD ROBADA!

Happy saca un pergamino y todos lo leen.

Ranma: incienzo de la juventud robada es un incienzo creado para maestros para darle una leccion sus dicipulos sobre el porque se debe respetar a una persona mayor , este incenzo es de efecto temporal su duracion es de una semana el efecto del incienzo es que el alma del maestro entra al cuerpo del estudiante y la del estudiante a la del maestro, advertencia: si mezcla incorrectamente puede tener efectos permanentes.

Ranma: viejo acaso no leyo la advertencia!

Happy: pues no!

Bing, bang boom!

( senda golpiza que le dan todos por bruto).

Akane: y ahora que vamos a hacer tenemos que estar una semana en cuerpos ajenos.


	2. problemas de baño y vestimenta

la maldicion del incienso 2

problemas de baño y vestimenta

toda la famila tendo se encontraba reunida en la sala , el patriarca de la famila el señor soun tendo tenia una expresion de ido a otro lugar como es posible que una situacion como esta ocurriera en su casa en especial en su familia y como es posible que su pequeña akane tenga que ser hechizada , es como si las desgracias no cesaran en la famila , primero la dulce kasumi habia sido poseida por aquel oni hace varios meses despues nabiki quien causaba un dolor de cabeza con sus apuestas y ventas , pero a veces ayudaban en las situaciones mas malas , no es que el señor tendo no ame a sus hijas es por que las ama que esta situacion le era algo dura de tragar su hija menor , la fiera salvaje de la familia como soun la conocia la que heredo su caracter y fisico de su madre su pequena estaba ahora atrapada en el cuerpo de ranma por una semana ,como seria posible que su pequena akane pueda soportar este martirio ,a pesar de que akane sea como es mente abierta no tiene ni mas minima idea de lo que es ser hombre y de las urgencias que los hombres sentimos , si es posible que ese problema se pueda solucionar ya que ranma posee la maldicion de jusenkyo y se puede transformar en mujer pero que tal y si el cuerpo se mantiene varonil debido a la mezcla del maestro y si el efecto es permanente ya que conociendo al maestro no siguio las instrucciones ya que no leyo la advertencia de los efectos, mas pensamientos aterradores cruzaron por la mente del patriarca de la familia y si de esta experiencia akane le tiene miedo a los hombres ya que al estar dentro de uno por un tiempo y sentir lo que sentimos se confunda , si eso ocurre como vamos a unir a nuestras familias.

De repente el señor tendo cayo en cuenta de algo si no fuera por el maestro nada de esto hubiera occurido ya que el maestro por lo visto queria robarle la juventud a ranma tal vez usar el cuerpo de ranma para viles propocitos ya que si el maestro hubiera logrado su proposito tendriamos un gran problema . Kasumi viendo que su padre no reaccionaba decidio darle una taza de te de tilo para calmar los nervios ,esta accion hizo reaccionar al señor tendo de su estado y decidio dirijise a los que ahora estaban en el mayor predicamento de su vida su pequeña y su prometido .

Soun : ranma , akane creo que hasta que el efecto del incienso termine he decidido que sera mejor que no le digan a los demas que ha occurido y quiero que actuen como el uno al otro con una pequeña diferencia que akane trate de mantenerte en la forma femenina de ranma .

Ranma : señor tendo no creo que sea una buena idea el callarlo ya que , que pasaria si ryoga o moose me buscan pelea van a atacar a akane ya que esta en mi cuerpo.

Akane : exacto papa y sin hablar de shampoo y kodashi ellas podrian tratar de drogarme y seducirme creyendo que soy ranma tan solo de pensar en eso me da asco

Ante esto el señor soun medito la delicadeza del problema no tan solo era el trastorno emocional lo que estaba en juego sino el fisico tambien .

Soun: bueno intenten mantenerlo callado y hagan lo que hagas deben estar unidos en esto

Akane: pero papa

soun: sin peros la mejor manera de solucionar esto. pero si lo que ranma dice ocurriera ,ranma a pesar que este en el cuerpo de akane podria defenderte y si lo que tu dices ocurriera podrias huirles ya que eres rapida corriendo .

Akane: no necesito de nadie yo misma me las arreglo sola papa.

Soun: debes entender hija que no estas en tu cuerpo sino en el de ranma y no estarias acostumbrada por eso te digo que huyas.

Ranma: señor soun eso no se veria bien sospecharian algo ya que yo nunca huyo a un combate.

Soun : entoces ranma deberas entrenar a akane para que se acostumbre a tu cuerpo y akane tu al de ranma para que asi puedan sobrellevar esta semana sin ninguna sospecha.

Ranma: pero señor soun no puedo atacar a una mujer.

soun: recuerda es tu cuerpo y sabras cuales son sus debilidades solo debes ayudar a akane a sobrellevarlas eso no significa que le haras daño.

Akane :papa tiene razon pero y ...

Soun : ya esta decidido akane solo sera por una semana y luego volveras a ser mi dulce y pequeña hija .

Akane : si lo se papa pero que hacemos para cuando ...

en eso kasumi interumpe

Kasumi: papa tienes visita es el consejo de la vecindad

soun: bueno hija hablamos luego .

y asi culmino la coversacion la cual dejo akane y a ranma con un pequeño problema.

Akane (pensando) y ahora que voy a hacer .

nabiki : bueno hermanita creo que esto sera muy divertido no cres .

akane: a que te refieres nabiki.

nabiki: no te hagas akane yo se que tienes un mente abierta asi que averigualo .

ante este comentario akane se torna roja de la verguenza y si lo que dice nabiki era cierto habia mas que un solo problema .Ranma quien se habia estado en silencio en esta conversacion observa lo que es su cuerpo tornarce colorado y decide preguntar a quien lo ocupaba por ahora lo que occuria.

ranma: akane que es lo que pasa , estas bien.

ante esto se torna mas roja .

akane: ranma cre.. creo que tenemos un problema mas .

vemos a akane en el cuerpo de ranma dirijise a su cuarto y a ranma en el cuerpo de akane segurla , una vez en la habitacion comienzan a hablar del problema.

ranma: y cual es este problema .

akane: como vamos a ir a la escuela sin que tus prometidas se den de cuenta y sin que los demas se den de cuenta .

ranma: bueno , podemos decir que nos vamos de viaje de entrenamiento , y solo tendremos que soportar la escuela dos dias ya que las vacaciones de primavera comienzan en dos dias .

akane: bueno es verdad pero no cres que ellas sospecharian algo el que yo me valla tambien .

ranma: que tal si nos vamos de vacaciones de primavera como siempre lo hace la familia .

akane: se te olvida el año pasado cuando fuimos a ese hotel las otras nos siguieron y lo de la muneca ocurrio.

ranma: rayos , en eso tienes razon y si le preguntamos a la vieja momia a ver si sabe como curar esto .

akane: bueno prodriamos preguntar pero que nos garantiza que la abuela de shampoo no lo use en nuestra contra.

ranma : y si le decimos que el maestro esta planeando usar ese incienso que daños haria y como revertirlos.

Akane: bueno creo eso funcionaria pero que hacemos pa...

pero justo en ese momento un golpe en la puelta interumpe la conversacion.

akane: adelante

Kasumi: akane ,Se me olvido decirte que el baño esta listo .

tanto ranma como akane sudaron frio , como es posible que se les halla olvidado ese pequeño detalle si tenian que darse un baño ranma iba a ver el cuerpo de akane y akane si llegara a tocar agua caliente iria a ver el cuerpo masculino de ranma .

akane: a no eso si que no pervertido no te voy a permitir ver mi cuerpo.

ranma: ni quien quiera ver a una marimacho de pechos planos .

akane: bueno mas te vale asi que te vas a vedar los ojos al darte el baño y para asegurar de que no me veas yo misma te doy el bano.

ranma: pero akane...

akane: sin peros es mi cuerpo y no quiero que lo veas .

Asi que akane coje un panuelo de la gabeta y dirije a ranma al cuarto de bañ vez alli akane le venda los ojos a ranma el cual se comienza a desvestir nerviosamente , no sabia por que pero el saber que akane estaba alli le hacia sentir tembloroso como si una verguenza se apoderara de el , asi que ranma penso que tal vez seria que el cuerpo de akane era el que estaba reccionando ante el cuerpo de ranma , una vez despojado de las ropas akane toma las manos de ranma y lo conduce a una silla de plastico que se encontraba en el baño asi que akane se dispone a llenar un cubo con agua caliente como siempre lo hacia asi que probo que la temperatura estuviera correcta y le echo el agua caliente al cuerpo en el que ranma se encontraba y de ahi comenzo a enjabonar el cuerpo sin darse de cuenta de un problema que le estaba ocacionando al pobre de ranma , el cual estaba en una especie de trance desde que akane habia empezado , se sentia como tibias caricias lo cual no ayudaba a su propia situacion de nerviosismo , ya que su mente se volvio en blanco de tantas " caricias" como lo catalogaba el. Ranma comprendia que era un simple baño pero como era posible que un simple baño se sintiera tan bien ,y no fue hasta que akane empezo a enjabonar la parte delantera que noto algo inusual , como es posible que las manos de akane sean tan grandes en forma femenina , y ahi fue que cayo en cuenta el porque el cuerpo de akane estaba reaccionando de esa manera tan buena pero rara , akane habia olvidado mojarse con agua fria , o sea que le estaba dando un baño en forma masculina, ante este pensamiento salto del susto el cual tomo a akane por sorpresa.

Akane: se puede saber que es lo que te pasa que yo sepa no te he hecho nada !

ranma: a..akane (sonrojado)

akane: que!

ranma: creo que estas en forma masculina .

Ante esto akane se sonroja , como es posible que se le halla olvidado que estaba dentro de el cuerpo de ranma , esta era la razon por la cual ella habia decidio darle un baño , de repente sintio un calenton que no era el suyo y no queria saber que era asi que de inmediato fue y se mojo con agua fria , mientras el agua la tocaba akane empezo a sentir un pequeno dolor y sintio encojerse el pecho le empezo a doler pero luego ceso akane se miro a si misma en un espejo y vio la forma femenina de ranma , akane comenzo a preguntarse un millon de preguntas y una de ellas la dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Akane: acaso siempre duele trasformarse.

ranma: bueno si pero ya estoy acostubrado al dolor

fue entonces que akane callo en cuenta de que muy poco sabia de ranma tal vez esta ,maldicion del incienso los podria hacer conocerse mas . asi que akane en la forma femenina de ranma termino la tarea de enjabonar a ranma y decidio darse un baño tambien el unico problema era que tenia que hacerlo con agua fria , ante el toque de agua fria no pudo dejar escapar un grito de queja sobre el estado del agua ante esto ranma se inquieto ya que sabia que akane se estaba dando un baño tanmbien lo cual no calmo su mente , no importa que ambas sean mujeres ahora no puede dejar de recordar la sensacion de roze que sintio hace unos minutos era como si el cuerpo extrañara esa sensacion .

El resto del baño trascurrio con normalidad ya que una vez terminado akane le pidio a ranma ponerse la pijama amarilla , mientras que akane se habia puesto una de las pijamas de ranma de color azul , una que pocas veces le habia visto puesta akane decidio tratar de ponersela pero aqui occure otro problema , la ropa interior , akane sabia que debe ponerse boxer por si acaso se transformaba en hombre y ranma a pesar de que mentalmente sea varon debe ponerse pantaletas .

Akane : ranma sabes que debes vertirte , verdad

ranma: claro que lo se akane , pero como me voy a vestir si estoy vendado .

akane: ese no es el problema , el problema es que estas en mi cuerpo yo soy mujer todo el tiempo .

al escuchar la frase ranma cayo en cuenta de lo que akane se referia .

Ranma; en otras palabras debo usar sosten y pantaletas .

akane: correcto.

ranma: entonces debo decirte algo , debes usar boxer y no pantaletas en mi cuerpo.

akane: pero por que si voy a permanecer como mujer .

ranma: te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien , es mi cuerpo y lo conozco si por accidente te transformas en hombre y estas usando pantaletas y bracier lo vas a lamentar .

akane: y eso por que .

ranma: por que cuando te trasformas mi cuerpo crece y si tienes algo como una pantaleta vas a sentir mucho dolor lo mismo con un bracier te vas a quedar casi sin respiracion.

ante tal respuesta akane decidio hacerle caso . una vez ya vestidos descidieron ir a la cama pero he aqui otro problema normalmente ranma dormia en el futon del piso y su padre peleaba en sueño y su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado , pero ahora el estaba en el cuerpo de akane no reacionaria de la misma manera que su propio cuerpo lo haria y peor que tal que shampoo u otra de sus prometidas decidiera escabullirse en la noche como lo habian hecho anteriormente akane se sentiria muy incomoda y ellas tal vez sospechen que algo anda mal y sabiendo lo testarudas que pueden ser no nos dejarian en paz , asi que ranma penso que la mejor manera de solucionar este problema seria quedandose en la habitacion de akane , pero he aqui el problema , como decirle a akane que ranma tiene que pasar las noches el el cuarto de akane sin sonar como un pervertido , pero no hubo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que la solucion acababa de salir de la habitacion de akane.

akane: kasumi que hacias en mi habitacion.

Kasumi : estaba preparando un futon para ranma.

ranma y akane: QUEEEE!

akane: pero por que ranma va a dormir en mi habitacion.

kasumi: bueno es que se veria raro que akane no durmiera en su habitacion.

akane: pero kasumi yo estoy aqui .

kasumi : exacto pero en el cuerpo de ranma , en realidad eres tu mi querida hermana quien deberia dormir la habitacion de ranma pero papa decidio que no seria prudente .

akane: a que te refieres kasumi.

ranma: a que papa tiene un terrible mal dormir y no podrias dormir si te quedas en esa habitacion.

akane : aun asi no veo el por que debamos compartir mi habitacion.

kasumi : piensalo akane podriamos decir que estaban estudiando y se quedaron dormidos.

ranma: eso es posible ya que estabamos estudiando antes de lo del incienso ademas ya ha pasado anteriormente.

akane: si pero usualmente no pasas toda la noche en mi habitacion.

kasumi : no sera por mucho akane por favor ademas ranma dormira en el piso y tu en tu cama .

akane: esta bien kasumi tu siempre tienes razon ademas aun tengo mi mazo.

ranma: ni quien quisiera tocarte niña boba.

akane : pervertido .

ranma: fea

Akane : fenomeno

Ranma: ya no lo soy estas en mi cuerpo recuerdas .

antes de que la discucion llegara al punto sin regreso al recate viene kasumi

Kasumi: ranma-kun, akane vamos a dormir mañana hay escuela.

Akane: muy bien kasumi hasta mañana.

Kasumi : hasta mañana.

Asi culmino la discucion a pesar de estar enojados akane se fue a su cama y ranma se ubico en el futon del piso, debido a toda la energia gastada en le dia con el estres y el cambio de cuerpo al no estar acostumbrado a otro cuerpo ambos jovenes se sentian tan cansados que no tardaron mucho en conciliar sueño, pero al otro dia seria la prueba mas dificil sobrevivir a lo que se les concideraba un dia normal pero en los zapatos de otro.

continuara...

hola mis amigos muchas gracias a todos por darme reviews que bueno que les este gustando espero con el favor de dios terminar rapido ya que yo siempre posteo cuando ya conclui una serie asi la gente no tiene que esperar a que yo actualice pero mientras escribia accidentalmente se posteo asi que es mi incentivo para terminarlo ya que nunca dejo mi trabajo inconcluso ademas ya tengo mi ultimo fanfiction en preparacion el cual se llama el gran malentendido una vez lo termine lo voy a publicar pero bueno un beso a esa gente linda que me escribio para sartenazos mazasos viajes a por aerolineas akane... no esperen era broma...

zas se ve a sakurahimeo7777 volando por los cielos y aterriza en nerima.

akane: oh pero miren quien tenemos aqui pero si es sakurita .

ranma: ah hace tiempo que no la veia .

sakurahimeo7777: ay mi cabeza ! es la ultima vez que digo sobre los sartenazos y viajes a nerima ah pero si es ranma y akane que sorpresa!

akane: que sorpresa ni que nada vieja loca como te atreves a hacernos esto!

sakurahimeo7777: (sorprendida): akane me sorprende que hables asi eso lo esperaria de ranma pero de ti buaaaaaa! ( llora farsamente)

akane: que akane ni que nada soy ranma vieja loca o es que acaso olvidaste que me has puesto en el cuerpo de la marimacho.

ranma: a quien dices marimacho nenita!

akane: a quien dices nenita pechos planos !

ranma: claro que tengo pechos planos estoy en tu cuerpo baka!

sakurahimeo7777(mareada de la confusion de personajes): HOOOOOEEEEEE!

en eso llega syaoran.

syaoran: sakura donde estas escuche tu grito!

sakura: pero si yo estoy aqui .

syoran: entonces quien es esa vieja que esta alla !

sakurahimeo7777 coje un abanico de mano y le pega a syaoran en la cabeza: a quien le dices vieja jovencito .

de repente aparece un grupo de admiradoras de syaoran y se ve a sakurahimeo7777 siendo perseguidas por ellas mientras sakura saca la carta fiery y le quema el trasero .

sakurahimeo7777: ME QUEMO! ME QUEMO ! MIS NACHAS ! SALVEN MIS NACHAS!

ranma y akane ve la escena con una gotita de verguenza

akane: espero que la apaguen pronto o sino no nos saldremos de esta...


	3. ten cuidado con los efectos secundarios

la maldicion de incienso

cap .3 ten cuidado con los effectos secundarios

Ya era muy entrada en a noche , en esta tranquila y sombria noche , la noche traia con sigo una advertencia de sucesos que iran a ocurrir esta y mas noches de sueño , pero como siempre el destino no juega muy limpio por tanto intento advertir de su presencia a nuestros personajes algo que happosai no lograria entender. cabialndo y cabilando el viejo livininoso no podia entender como habia salido todo mal , leyo y releyo las instrucciones busco entre los ingredientes para ver si algo habia hecho mal , no podia haber sido algo mal ya que sirtio effecto , tanto ranma y akane intercambiaron cuerpos por tanto el incienso si funcionaba , lo que happosaii no podia entender era que se suponia que solo funcionaba con personas del mismo sexo o al menos eso era lo que habia pensado , rebusco entre los viejos pergaminos que habia en su cuarto para ver si alo faltaba y no fue hasta que dio con lo que buscaba , al ver el pergamino original del incienso de la juventud robada nota que hay una parte doblada en el fondo de las instrucciones .

incienzo de la juventud robada es un incienzo creado para maestros para darle una leccion sus dicipulos sobre el porque se debe respetar a una persona mayor , este incenzo es de efecto temporal su duracion es de una semana el efecto del incienzo es que el alma del maestro entra al cuerpo del estudiante y la del estudiante a la del maestro, advertencia: si mezcla incorrectamente puede tener efectos permanentes... nunca debe de administrar a personas del sexo opuesto ya que los resultados podrian ser peligrosos, effectos secundaros incluyen sueños extraños , recuerdos perdidos y en algunos casos no se puede curar sin un acto de entrega de amor o lealtad por tanto se le recomienda al usuario que se asegure que sea administrado a personas del mismo sexo ya que los effectos pueden durar mas del tiempo especificado y provocar inestabilidad .

jamas mezcle con otros inciensos o hechizos ya que esto haria mayor daño.

mientras tanto en alguna parte de nerima los problemas apenas comenzaban en especial cuando este se cocinaba literalmente en el nekohanten...

cologne: shampoo aun estas despierta

se ve a shampoo cocinado en un caldero lo que parecia una pocion de color purpura

shampoo: si abuela encontre esta receta en los pergaminos de la tribu es una pocion que hara que ranma tenga sueños adultos asi podre despertar su hombria cuando lo vea mañana , pocion uya casi estar lista lo unico que hacer es rocearla en el cuerpo y cuando el ver y sentir a shampoo tener coneccion con shampoo , pocion asegurar tener en mente la persona que mas el querer y yo saber que el querer a shampoo solo que ser timido .

cologne: ten cuidado con eso no valla aser que algo mas pase ( anque tengo un mal presentimiento , estanoche esta muy extraña como si algo grave viniera penso la anciana)

shampoo: ir a ver a ranma mientras dormir y poner pocion sobre el .desearme suerte abuela

cologne: buena suerte shampoo(creo que la vas a necesitar)

mientras tanto en la casa de los tendo haposai se dirijia hacia la habitacion de akane no sabia por que pero debia de comprobar algo , algo no andaba bien y el viejo lo sabia asi que sigilosamente entro por la ventana pero sorprendido la encontro abierta y algo mas estaba alli una sileta femenina que observaba todo con muchas ganas de matar si fuera necesario , despues de buscar a su airen en su habitacion decidio rebisar a ver si akane sabia donde estaba pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor al encontrar a su querido airen en la habitacion de la chica violenta de su cuerpo emanaba un aura violeta de la colera y en su mano una botella con un liquido purpura lena de colera tiro la botella y esta se rompio en el marco de la cama de akane mojando tanto a ranma como akane , fue en ese entoces que ella decubrio lo que habia hecho , se dejo llevar por su colera y accidentalmnte le dio de la pocion a akane , pero despues de meditartlo un poco eso podria ser una bendicion disfrazada ya que si el maestro o kuno la abrazaban ella se sentiria atarida por ellos en sueños , sintiendose satisfecha abandono la habitacion , sin saber que unos ojos grandes la observaban con una car ade preocupacion , ya que esta persona habia presenciado lo ocurido y una vez ida tanto los cuerpos de ranma y akane brillaron nuevamente el cuerpo de ranma brillo de blanco y el cuerpo de akane de azul y alli fue donde algo no esperado para ambos comenzaria y todo dio inicio con un sueño que compartieron esa noche...

sueño de ranma

ranma se encontraba en un tunnel oscuro .

que extraño donde estoy se preguntaba ranma pero como si a su pregunta hubiese una respuesta una puerta de luz se abrio y ranma cruzo por esta y se encontraba en un lugar muy familiar pero no sabia donde , sabia que habia estado alli anteriormente pero no podia recordar como , cuando o donde de pronto vio a su padre mucho mas joven cargando a un niño de apenas seis años que parecia cansado .

genma: bueno ranma hemos llegado .

en eso el pequeño se habia despertado .

ranma(peq): en donde estamos papa .

genma : estamos en las afueras de nerima aqui vive un amigo mio acamparemos aqui en el bosque , mientras voy a ver si consigo comida puedes jugar un rato en el parque de alli abajo de la colina.

ranma( peq) : esta bien .

ranma no lo podria creer ese niño era el pero el no recordaba que eso hubiera ocurrido ..

mientras se veia a si mismo dirijirse a las afuera del bosque vio algo que lo dejo sin habla una niña de la misma edad que el llorando incosolablemente ... una persona muy conocida ...

sueño de akane

hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esa clase de sueños el dia que mi mama murio ... retumbo una voz en la mente de akane de pronto akane se encuentra en un lugar que jamas penso que veria nuevamente ... el hospital ... su madre laciendo dormida parecia una princesa dormida ...

akane: papa por que mama no se levanta

soun: mi niña ( respondio su padre con lagrimas en los ojos ) mama no se levantara mas ya que se ha convertido en un angel ...

no pude conter mas sali corriendo de alli , por favor que alguien me levante no queiro seguir aqui por favor ... clamo la voz en la cabeza de akane y sin pensarlo cayo el atardecer y ella se encontraba en un bosque llorando amargamente la perdida de su mama y fue alli que lo vio ... un niño de la misma edad que ella , el cual se le aserco y le pregunto por que lloraba y sin poder evitartlo se lanzo contra el niño y lloro sobre el ...

sueños de ranma y akane

( ranma)

fue alli la primera vez que una niña lloraba y sobre mi pero como es que no recuerdo esto , ranma miraba la esena como si la estuviera contando para soi mismo como si su subconciente le contara una historia que habia olviodado y ahora se preguntaba como esra posible que hubiese olvidado esto ...

(akane)

llore y llore sobre ese joven el cual no recordaba clame por mi mama , pero mama no venia , mama se habia ido a un lugar al cual no podia ir poco a poco me fui calmando hasta que deje de llorar seque mis lagrimas y alce mi rostro y vi los ojos mas hermosos que hubiera visto en mi vida estaba tan asombrada y apenada que le di la mas hermosa de mis sonrisas , le dibia a ese niño por escucharme...

(ranma)

poco a poco la su llanto empezo a cesar , vi a la niña secar sus lagrimas y mirarme a los ojos y vi detras de esos ojos la pequeña mas hermosa y luego hizo que mi corazon saltara cuando me regalo esa sonrisa ... esa sonrisa ...

ranma(PEQ): acaso eres un angel caido?

akane(PEQ) no pero mama es un angel ahora por eso lloro .

ranma(PEQ): por que no puedes ver a tu mama ? por eso lloras ?

akane(PEQ); SI .. por eso ...

ranma(PEQ): no llores mas .. te dire un secreto que me dijo una anciana que me cuida.. ella me dijo que cuando alguien se vuelve angel siempre te cuidan y envian a alguien para que te ayude , ademas siempre los puedes volver a ver en sueños.

akane(PEQ): sabes que ? creo que esa anciana tiene razon ya que creo que mama te envio a ti en este lugar para que me ayudes...

(ranma)

sonrei un poco ante la afirmacion de la pequeña de cabellos azulados .asi que dicidimos hacer un juego , pero no sabia su nombre..

ranma(PEQ): por cierto como te llamas ..

akane(PEQ): me llamo akane y tu

ranma(PEQ): me llamo ranma ,te molesta si te llamo akaii-chan

akane(PEQ): no si te llamo ran-kun...

de pronto algo extraño paso era como si el tiempo se acelerarara lo ultimo que vi fue una manada de gatos corriendo hacia mi y akaii y caimos a un precipiciolo ultimo que vi fue a akaii cubierta de sangre y luego senti un fuerte golpe y todo se volvio en blanco...

fin de los sueños.

haposai se detuvo en seco al ver que ambos cuerpos brillaban intensamente algo estaba pasando y sabia que el efecto del incienso se habia intencificado la pregunta era como saber que pocion uso shampoo y como afectaria ... pero en eso un brillo rojo emano de los dedos mas pequeños de ranma y akane conctando el uno con el otro ... era el hilo del destino ... y esto no daba buena pinta ya que el hilo que usualmente era invisible debia ser rojo canbio de un color azul brillante ,

no podia ser si la pocion de shampoo intentaba alterar los destinos de ranma y akane todos estaban en graves problemas ya que nadie puede ir en contra del destino y si happosai no hacia algo el precio por el que happosai debia pagar era demaciado alto ya que el inicio todo con el incienso , si tan solo shampoo no huera complicado todo al poner la pocion los effectos terminarian en una semana pero ahora el destino estaba envuelto y eso traeria complicaciones .

continuara...

muchas gracias a todos a los que me dieron reviews y me dieron muchas ideas entre ellas me dijeron que los hiciera entrenar pero ya tengo pensado darles una gran sorpresa ya que le di un giro a la historia y la voy a complicar un poco mas asi que por favor diganme como me esta quedando , en estos momentos estoy trabajando en el capitulo 4 . lamento tanto mi tardanza ya que emocionalmente estoy pasando por una situacion mala ya que me dijeron que tengo un tumor en las mamas , asi que en vez de desanimarme me voy a asegurar de terminatr la historia antes de ir a mi operacion asi que mantengan la vista abierta ya que lo voy a terminar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.. me despido con un gran beso y nos veremos en el cap. 4 , no se rindan lo voy a terminar ...se despide por ahora sakurahimeo7777. haste el proximo capitulo que sera muy pronto


	4. una nueva tecnica

la maldicion del incienzo

cap 4 . una nueva tecnica

era la mañana despues de la maldicion del bendito incienzo del maestro happosai, el sol se colaba en la suave y tranquila casa de la familia tendo . poco a poco los habitantes de la casa se iban despertando , la bella y hermosa kasumi ya habia empezado a preparar el desayuno . mientras tanto en la habitacion de akane una joven peliroja de trensa se levantaba lentamente aun un poco perturbada por los sueños que la plagaron esa noche .

flashback...

akane se encontraba en el dia de la muerte de su mama ,en el momento que se entera de que su mama ya no estaria con ellos corre por todo nerima sin rumbo hasta llegar cansadamente a un profundo bosque y alli llora amargamente en medio de su llanto un niño de la misma edad que ella le ve i le pregunta por que lloraba , al no poder contestar se lanza a los brazos del joven el cual al no saber que hace le deja abrazar mientras la joven llora . una vez la joven para su llanto ella levanta la cara y lo mira a los ojos...

fin del flashback

akane(PENSANDO) esos ojos no hay duda eran los de ranma , pero no pude haber conocido a ranma mucho antes , si no por que no lo recuerdo . aun asi es estaño estar en un cuerpo ajeno tal vez sea cosas mias ademas era un sueño verdad , pero si lo era por que era tan real , era como si en verdad . pensare luego sobre ese sueño ahora debo levantar al baka de ranma , aun no me acostumbro a estar en otro cuerpo

mientras akane intenta levantar a ranma que se encuentra el en cuerpo de akane ranma esta teniendo una especie de pesadilla . akane intenta levantar a un ranma cuando de repente dos poderozas mas las envuelven y la jalan hacia su propio cuerpo el cual ranma habita .

akane: baka sueltame!

ranma: no ! JAMAS TE VOY A SOLTAR AKAIII! SI TE SUELTO MORIRAS!

ante la mencion del nombre akane recuerda mas sobre su sueño...

flashback...

se ve a ranma y akane de 6 años corriendo de la mano asustados de una manada de gatos , corren tan a prisa que no se dan cuenta que estan cayendo por un presipicio ranma aun sosteniendo la mano de akane sostiene con la otra una rama ambos ensangrentados y mal heridos , de pronto se oye un crack de la rama..

akane: ran-kun sueltame , sino no te vas a lastimar.

ranma: NO! NO TE SOLTARE AKAII! SI TE SUELTO MORIRAS!  
akane: pero ran-kun !

no hubo tiempo para replicar ya que la rama sedio y ambos cayeron por el precipicio a un rio y justo entoces algo la golpeo y todo se volvio oscuro ...

end of flashback...

akane: (sonrojada) BAKA! LEVANTATE!

Ranma: ya me levante ! cielos akane no podrias levantarme un poco mas suave ...

pero no pudo continuar ya que noto la situacion en la que se encontraba estaba en su futon en el cuarto de akane abrazado a akane la cual estaba en su cuerpo y ella lo miraba y esta a unos cuanto sentimetros de el . un estraño sonrojo empieza a cresparse sobre el rostro de ambos por alguna razon una especie de calenton empieza a cresparse , un fuego interno como una llama , una hogera , mientras se miran a los ojos y empiezan a perderse en ellos , pero como siempre el destino les tiene deparado algo muy diferente y el salvador de esta situacion es...

kasumi: akane , ranma el desayuno esta listo.

ante la voz de akane ambos se separan ,sonrojados y preguntandose que habra sido ese calenton que sintieron . asi que cada uno se dirije al cuarto del otro ya que akane tenia que cambiarse asi que fue al closet de ranma y escojio las ropas tradicionales de ranma camisa china roja y pantalones negros chinos , mientras ranma se cambio lo mas rapido posible se puso el uniforme de akane ya que sintio verguenza si akane se enterara que habia visto su cuerpo asi que opto por hacerlo rapidamente asi akane no lo llamaria pervertido , aunque por dentro ranma sentia curiosidad por saber como actuava el cuerpo de akane , tambien estaba esa enigma de ese sueño extraño que habia tenido . El no recordaba haber conocido a akane antes pero anoche por alguna razon ese sueño parecia tan real como si lo hubiera vivido anteriormente , pero no tuvo tiempo para meditar ya que akane se aproximaba ya cambiada en el uniforme de ranma , pero algo no estaba bien.

akane: oye ranma , me prodias ayudar , como te pones estos pantalones en tu forma femenina.

ranma: pues no viste una tira roja al lado de los pantalones.

akane: pues no

ranma: dejame ver donde lo puse , ah creo que esta en el bolsillo , sip aqui esta ahora ponla por la porta correa y amarala pero recuerda si te trasformas en hombre sueta el amarre y guardala en el bolsillo .

akane: sabes que no pienso transformarme en hombre

ranma: si pero por si acaso conociendo mi suerte una de esas locas te va a brincar encima .

akane: pues si, en eso tienes razon.

mientras ranma y akane hablaban lo cual era el suceso mas extraño del siglo ya que siempre estaban peleando la familia observa esta esena , lo cual era considerada lo mas inusual ranma en el cuerpo de akane dandole instrucciones de como debia portarse y como mantenerse a salvo y ella escuchando sin pelear , pero como siempre esto no duro ya que una vez terminado el desayuno se disponian a partir .

akane : y por que debo ir sobre las rejas ?

ranma: te lo dije es parte de mi entrenamiento , un artista marcial no debe de desaprobechar cualquier oportunidad que tenga para entranar .mira te voy a enseñar

se ve a ranma en el cuerpo de akane dando un salto sigiloso y trepar en la reja.

ranma: creo que estando en tu cuerpo es mas dificil , pero no imposible , solo tendre quie re-entrenar usando tu cuerpo .

akane: que estas insinuando , tampoco te pases o lo lamentaras .

ranma: a que te refieeres ?

akane(pensando) : solo espero que esto solo dure una semana sino seria muy vergonzoso decirte ...

ranma: decirme que?

akane: yo no he dicho nada.

ranma: pero si te oi.

akane: pues debes haber oido mal

pero la conversacion no llego a mas ya que un distintivo ruido de una bicicleta y un distintivo

crash

akane : PERO QUE DEMONIOS SHAMPOO NO PUEDES SALUDAR A LA GENTE CON NORMALIDAD!

shampoo: airen que hacer tan temprano como mujer , no importar shampoo remediar eso.

asi que shampoo saca una tetera y la vierte sobre akane.

akane:MALDICION SHAMPOO ESTA CALIENTE!

shampoo: ahora si ser mucho mejor . dijo mientras se restregaba sobre la pobre akane la cual estaba en el cuerpo de ranma.

akane: SUELTAME ME AHOGAS ! ( rayos cualquiera diria que esta cayo en el estanque del pulpo ahogado )

mientras ranma reia de la situacion .

shampoo: de que reir akane?

ranma: pues que cualquiera diria que caiste en el estanque del pulpo ahogado ! mientras seguia riendose

shampoo: acaso akane buscar pelea !

ranma : no ! ademas vamos a llegar tarde !

ranma tomando a akane de la mano se la llevo corriendo a la escuela .

shampoo: algo no salir bien como ser que pocion no funcionar , bueno tendre que hacer otra para ganar a airen.

mientras tanto de camino a la preparatoria furincan ...

akane: se puede saber como sabes lo que pense!

ranma: creo que ya voy entendiendo lo que esta pasando entonces. ( pues mira te estoy hablando con la mente)

akane: QUEEEE!

ranma: me escuchaste!

akane: (claro que te escuche baka!)

ranma: (a quien llamas baka , kawaikune!)

akane: ( maldicion ahora no tendre privacidad ni siquiera en la mente)

ranma: ( no , no lo comprendes esto facilitara las cosas asi no te tendre que decir como actuar en voz alta solo usando la mente , lo cual es beneficioso )

akane: (como podria ser beneficioso si vas a escuchar todo lo que piense )

ranma: ( tal vez podriamos descubrir una manera de abrir y cerrar la mente y solo comunicarnos cuando necesitaramos)

pero cualquier pensamiento fue interumpido por la llegada de ..

kuno: AKANE MI AMOR VEN A MIS BRAZOS!

akane: ( es todo tuyo yo me voy a clases)

ranma: (no es justo se supone que estamos en esto juntos) AGH! LARGATE DE AQUI KUNO!

cortesia de ranma en el cuerpo de akane kuno se fue literalmente de volada cortesia de akane airlines si quieres ver el mundo libre de costo solo pasa por el dojo de tendo y pregunta por el especial de osaka y no olvides los teterazos y mazazos son libres de costo . advertencia no nos hacemos responsables por cualquier cargo de estadia en el hospital ..

en fin de vuelta a la historia ...

por un milagro tanto ranma como akane habian llegado a tiempo a la preparatoria casi por instinto ranma y akane iban a tomaron sus hacientos de siempre lo cual extraño a sus compañeros

yuka: oye ranma por que te sientas en el haciento de akane

akane: a bueno es que por hoy queriamos cambiar de hacientos ya que bueno hoy hay un examen de matematicas y esos bobos siempre me piden copiarse .

mientras tanto en el otro lado donde ranma estaba sentado...

ranma: ( akane por que no me dijistes que habia un examen !)

akane: (bueno estabamos estudiando anoche pero con lo del incienzo se me habia olvidado)

ranma:( y ahora que voy a hacer se supone que yo soy tu si yo entrego una mala califcacion la maestra nos dara mas trabajo)

akane: ( tienes razon , solo por esta vez te voy a ayudar ya que no quisiera que nadie se entere que cambiamos cuerpos)

ranma: ( sabes , lo linda que eres)

ante este comentario akane se sonroja .

yuka: ranma estas bien te vez muy rojo..

ukyo quien entra y ve a ranma rojo como un tomate viendo en direccion hacia akane.

ukyo: ran-chan te encuentras bien estas mas rojo que un tomate.

ranma: creo que no le sento bien saber lo del examen u-chan!

ukio: oye akane desde cuando me llamas u-chan !

akane: (baka ! ten cuidado sino se dara cuenta!)

ranma: ( ya lo se) bueno no me dijiste la ultima vez que eramos amigas .

ukyo: bueno si ! es verdad pero no pensaba que aceptarias ya que bueno tu sabes todas queremos a ran-chan para nosotras!

ranma: eso no significa que no seamos amigas.

en ese momento entra el profesor y les entrega los examenes y usando los nuevos poderes de telepatia tanto ranma como akane completaron los examenes y se los entregaron al profesor a ala misma vez y se fueron al patio a esperar que el resto de los estudiantes terminaran.

profesor: ( que extraño no recuerdo que ranma se llame tendo akane y que la señorita tendo se llame ranma saotome bueno creo que necesito unas vacaciones , debi haber los confundido ya que ambos terminaron a la misma vez, pero como es posible que ambos obtuvieran calificacion perfecta de la señorita akane me lo esperaba pero de ranma , no pudieron copiarse ya que estan a varios pupitres de distancia y no los via hablar en fin creo que en realidad necesito unas vacaciones , gracias a dios que hoy es el ultimo dia de clases ).

ranma: eso estuvo cerca , muchas gracias akane por ayudarme con el examen .

akane: ni te creas que lo hice por ti no queria que sospecharan, ademas debemos hacer algo para que nadie se entere de lo ocurrido la otra noche .

ranma: tengo una idea por que no nos vamos de viaje de entrenamiento sin que nadie se entere asi cuando regresemos seremos nosotros mismos .

akane: y cuando nos vamos ?

ranma: que tal si nos vamos ahora mismo ya que no hay mas examenes

akane: pero a donde iremos?

ranma: ( ya lo veras es mi lugar favorito para entrenar y no esta tan lejos)

akane: esta bien vamos a casa a empacar y donde nos encontramos?

ranma: ( que tal si nos vemos en el parque del fondo de la colina en las afueras de nerima sabes donde es)

akane: si se donde es ( nos veremos alli en una hora )

ranma: ( antes de irnos deberiamos ir a ver a la vieja momia)

akane: ( si tienes razon a ver si sabe como curar esto, pero recuerda debemos decirle que vimos a happosai creando el incienso , no podemos decirle lo ocurrido)

ranma: ( si lo se ya que la vieja momia podria aprovechar la situacion)

asi que sin perder ni un minuto se dijieron hacia el nekohanten o restaurante gato.

cologne : oh valla que sorpresa ,pero si es el prometido y a que debo el placer

akane: señora venimos a hablarle de algo que creemos happosai esta tramando.

cologne: y ahora que se trama happy

ranma: vera la otra noche escuchamos al viejo hacer un incienso llamado el incienso de la juventud robada.

cologne: prometido, debes tener mucho cuidado ese incienso es muy peligrose en especial en tu estado de ahora.

akane: a que se refiere?

cologne: a tu maldicion querido podria ser peligroso en el sentido de que conociendo a happy , no valla a salir bien y puede que tanto tu y akane puedan cambiar cuerpos .

ranma: y como funciona este incienso?

cologne: este incienso esta diseñado solo para personas del mismo sexo para dar una leccion con effecto de una semana , pero en el caso de que ocurriera con ustedes seria catastrofico ya que este incienso posee effectos secundarios.

akane: que clase de effectos secundarios abuela? pregunto temerosa

cologne : bueno los effectos secundarios son sueños extraños en algunos caso recuerdos perdidos tambien puede haber complicaciones ...

ranma: a que se refiere?

cologne: un ejemplo seria si se mezclara con otros inciensos o pociones los effectos se duplicarian dependiendo de la pocion o incienso ( pensando : debo detener a happy ya que mi nieta planea vertir una pocion sobre ranma asi happy no use ese condenado incienso ya que arruinaria nuestros planes)

akane: y come se cura ?

cologne: bueno depende si solo es un intercambio de cuerpos no habria ningun effecto secundario solo duraria una semana ,pero si el incienso se complico solo una entrega de amor incondicional o entrega de lealtad terminaria este hechizo .

ranma: y como uno sabria si se complico ?

cologne: bueno dependiendo de lo que lo complicare puede haber una coneccion durante los sueños , inclusive he escuchado de maestros y estudiantes crear la tecnica de telepatia por toda la vida , eso creo yo es la prueba que el incienso se complico.

ante la mencion del ultimo tanto ranma como akane emudece

cologne: pero... si una complicacion occuriera a personas del sexo opuesto el destino podria estar envuelto y eso seria fatal ya que hay un precio que pagar por alterar el destino de las personas y seria muy caro para happy por pagar.. asi que ire a advertirle que no lo use o de lo contrario habria muchos problemas( en especial para mi nieta)

ranma: muchas gracias señora por ayudarnos asi evitaremos al viejo.

tanto ranma como akane abandonan el nekohanten con una cosa en mente. deberian irese lo mas rapido posible de nerima y encontrar la manera de curar el effecto del incienso , rapidamente ranma y akane se dirijen a la casa la cual notan esta vacia , lo cual era inusual ya que siempre habia alguien en la casa , al entrar ven varias notas en al mesa asi que tanto ranma como akane se acercan a a leer su contenido.

Kasumi hija fui al consejo de la vecindad para determinar las festividades de primavera regresare tarde ..

tu padre soun

p.s el señor saotome se fue con su esposa a buscar arreglos de primavera regresaran pronto

Papa sali al mercado a comprar viveres regresare para la hora del te .

kasumi.

akane: al parecer todos salieron

ranma: demonos prisa y empaquemos luego dejaremos una nota diciendo que paso.

asi que akane en el cuerpo de ranma empaca ropa de entrenamiento para ranma ya que conociendo a ranma el empacara ropa para su cuerpo , una vez las maletas hechas , escribieron una carta y la dejaron en el mostrador de la entrada y partieron lo mas rapido posible hacia las afueras de nerima ...

continuara...

hola mis amigos y muchas gracias por escribir y darme reviews publique muy rapido el cap 4 ya que el cap. 3 era muy corto par ami gusto y no me gusta escribir poco a mi me gusta hacer historias largas cuando publico asi doy mas detalle muchas gracias por todo y espero que les guste y nos veremos otra vez en el cap 5 que espero sea muy , pero muy pronto . se depide por ahora sakurahimeo777. ja ne!


	5. nunca jueges con el destino

la maldicion del incienso

cap.5 nunca jueges con el destino!

El atardecer caia en la hermosa ciudad de nerima , donde por años nada era como siempre ya que a diferencia de otras ciudades donde el son de la ciudad emanaba la misma admosfera repetitiva y rutinaria y en otras ocasiones ordinarias , esta ciudad estaba siempre plagaba de vida , cada dia que pasanba , nunca era igual ya que desde la llegada de un ser llamado ranma saotome a la casa de los tendo la vida era mas emociomates , nunca pasaba un dia que no fuera aburrido . pero todas las cosas tienen un limite y ciertamente ha sido rebasado con las circuntancias actuales , el destino lo sabia y no estaba nada de contento ya que por culpa de los habitantes de nerima su trabajo se habia dublicado .no tan solo eso estos seres habian alterado el destino no tan solo una vez sino varias creando diversos destinos . le habia tomadp tiempo al destino poder resolver y corregir el destino de las personas involucradas , pero ahora habian llegado demaciado lejos y el destino no estaba nada de contento estavez estaban interfiriendo con el plan que se les tenia planeado para un final feliz ya que todos merecen un final feliz y Kamisama siempre quiere que sean felices . pero el destino estaba tan enojado de que jugaran con el plan de felicidad que habia decidido darles una leccion , debian saber que con el destino no se juega .

Cualquiera diria que cosas raras no podian ocurrir en nerima , que tan equivocados estaban . surcando los cielos de nerima estaba una joven de 5 años de apariencia portando lo que parecia un espejo de plata buscando la causa de el desorden . cualquiera que viera esto diria que se han vuelto locos o que eso no es posible , pero nadie podia verla , bueno casi nadie, a exepcion de aquellos que supieran de su existencia , ya que los mortales no se le permitia saber la apariencia de este ser . mientras la niña surcaba los cielos revisaba su espejo y finalmente dio con lo que encontraba y decidio bajar al mundo de los mortales y aterrizo presisamente en el nekohanten.

La anciana venerable de mas de cien años se encontraba en la cocina pensando en la conversacion que habia tenido con ranma y sintio una presencia y una muy conocida , lo que mas temia se habia hecho realidad ya que habia surcado la puerta una niña de cinco años en apariencia con la piel blanca como una flor , cabellos negros como la seda pero ondulados como las olas del mar , sus ojos eran oscuros como los del cielo , pero habia algo en ella que cologne sabia no andaba bien , tenia las faciones de estar furiosa , muy furiosa y eso no era nada bueno y no fue hasta que hablo que se dio de cuenta hasta que grado era tal el enojo.

destiny: KOH LONG!

cologne: des..destiny , que te trae por aqui!

destiny: SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE ME TRAE POR AQUI NO TE HAGAS , ESTA VEZ ESTOY BASTANTE FURIOSA!

cologne: en serio destiny , no se que te trae , ya pague el precio por lo que hice hace años , no se por que estas aqui

ante esta declaracion la joven examina a la venerable anciana con sumo cuidado y de entre sus ropas saca el espejo de plata y la joven mira atravez de el y decide calmar su enojo..

destiny: por lo que veo no eres la causante esta vez , pero de entre aqui salio algo que ha alterado los destinos , algo no anda bien y viendo el espejo los hilos del destino estan enredados cologne: como que estan enredados?

destiny: si esto continuan asi .. la desendencia no nacera y el pago es muy caro esta vez.

cologne: a que te refieres , por favor destiny dime !

destiny: alguien ha jugado con el destino y a diferencia delo que hiciste esta vez hay vidas inocentes en juego.

cologne: pero yo pense que el precio mas alto a pagar era el de jamas tener a la persona que mas amas o no fue eso lo que me dijiste que era aquella vez...

flashback...

China su hermosa china una joven de 19 años miraba nostalgicamente aquel lugar en las afueras de la aldea, dando un suspiro con un espejo rojo en mano ella miraba a su amor , aquel quien le habia robado su corazon , solo con enseñar bondad a aquella ave , siempre juntos por la aldea caminando , pero debido a sus leyes no podia tenerle , el era un extrangero , un joven en entrenamiento y por el codigo de honor no podian enamorarse pero eso no impidio que lo hicieran . viendo que no podian estar juntos la joven tomo la joya familiar el espejo griego junto con una posion y los mezclo cambiando su destino lloro y borro la memoria de los aldeanos he hizo pasar a su amante , el amor de su vida Happy por uno de ellos , justo cuando penso que lo habia logrado , ella aparcecio, las leyendas decia que el destino era muy cruel si alguien jugaba con ella , ya que ella tenia muchos nombres , pero erauna sola cosa ella era el destino , la suprema guardiana de la balansa regida por Kamisama , era su trabajo que los hilos del destino estuvieran enlasados a las personas correctas , cologne sabia sobre el hilo rojo del destino , aquel que nadie puede ver solo el destino o aquellos que vieran el destino , como en este caso cologne lo estaba viendo . esta niña de aparincia de 5 años se veir no muy contenta estaba enojada pero a su vez triste .

cologne: quien eres tu.

destiny: creo que sabes muy bien quien soy y a que he venido

cologne: acaso eres tu aquel ser que llamamos destino.

destiny: asi es .. has cometido una falta muy grave koh long!

cologne: pero como es posible el y yo estabamos destinados a estar juntos el es el amor de mi vida no podia permitir que nos separaran!

entonces la joven saco de si un espejo de plata el cual brillo y de le salio una luz y cologne miro en el y vio en el dedo meñique un hilo , un hilo rojo , era el hilo del destino , cologne se miro a si misma y efectivamente vio el hilo, cologne volvio a mirar al espejo y vio que el hilo se entrelazaba con otra persona y esta persona no era happy , era su amigo de la infancia .

destiny: el es tu destino !

cologne : no puiede ser ! no lo acepto el es mucho mas debil que yo la persona a la cual amo es happy, soy su mujer!

destiny la mira con la mayor de todas las tristezas , bajo la vista y dio un suspiro.

destiny: tu destino era conocer a happy enamorarte de el y desilucionarte , una vez desilucionada serias fuerte y el estaria listo para retarte y ganarte tu affecto y tu amor pero... la tarde en que volviste el tiempo hacia atras era e dia de tu desilucion. haz retado al destino , me haz retado y has cometido una falta grave ya que has puesto en peligro tu decendencia .

cologne: no lo he hecho cargo conmigo la proxima generacion.

destiny: has adelantado los sucesos y al hacer eso has puesto a esa pobre criatura en tu vientre en riesgo ya que ella , si ella es una niña , no tendra pareja y morira sola , es eso lo que deseas.

cologne miro a destiny y luego miro a su vientre y lo acaricio, como si lo estuviera pensando , cologne no queria que la probre sufriera por su falta por tanto too una decicion.

cologne: esta bien destiny tu ganas .

destiny: lamento tener que hacer esto pero debo castigarte por tu falta , este es tu castigo , jamas podras estar con ese hombre a quien amas, perderas todo lo que consideres valioso , tu tesoro el espejo griego jamas en tus manos lo volveras a tener entero , a tu amor jamas lo podras amar ya que lo maldecire como el mayor livininoso de los siglos , bueno ya el era uno pero le aumentare el castigo para que te sea repugnante , y en cuanto a tu hija ... ( pauso destiny)...te la dejare tener pero en otro tiempo y su padre sera otro que el de ahora pero sera la misma hija que cargas ahora mismo .

cologne suspiro aliviada al saber que el destino no habia sido tan cruel con un inocente pero el castigo era demaciado incluso para el destino.

destiny: espero que esto te sirva de leccion y jamas jueges conmigo por que este es el castigo maximo por tu falta , jamas tener al ser que mas has amado .

fue entonces que destiny tomo denuevo el espejo de plata y de el salio un brillo y una puerta de plata se habrio y cologne cruzo y volvio de nuevo al dia en que habia estado en aquel monte en als afueras de la ciudad , notando que tenia el espejo en mano lo guardo en su caja dentro de la casa y esa fue la ultima vez que vio su espejo ya que happy robo a todos los aldeanos de sus prendas incluyendo el espejo griego...

fin del flashback...

destiny: si ese es el precio a pagar por alterar el destino , pero lo que tu hiciste fue adelantar un nacimiento , yo estoy hablando de adelantar muertes , alguien ha jugado y cambiado el destino demaciado a tal grado que alguien va a morir y si ese alguien muere no habra decendencia para todos , este sucesso no debe pasar , esta vez el precio no es bueno , ya que la muerte esta rondando y creeme yo trabajo con la muerte y te digo que tiene un caracter terible , el precio a pagar son vidas que no han nacido aun y vidas que estan destinadas a vivir juntos van a morir juntos. si sabes algo dilo es urgente que arregle el destino mientras los hilos esten enredados puedo arreglarlos pero si los hilos son cortados por la muerte no habra forma para yo reparar el destino.

cologne medito habia algo que no caia y fue entoces que recordo la conversacion que tuvo con ranma y akane esa tarde...

flashback...

cologne se encontraba limpiando el counter de servicio cuando en eso entra ranma y akane

cologne : oh valla que sorpresa ,pero si es el prometido y a que debo el placer

akane: señora venimos a hablarle de algo que creemos happosai esta tramando.

cologne: y ahora que se trama happy

ranma: vera la otra noche escuchamos al viejo hacer un incienso llamado el incienso de la juventud robada.

cologne: prometido, debes tener mucho cuidado ese incienso es muy peligrose en especial en tu estado de ahora.

akane: a que se refiere?

cologne: a tu maldicion querido podria ser peligroso en el sentido de que conociendo a happy , no valla a salir bien y puede que tanto tu y akane puedan cambiar cuerpos .

ranma: y como funciona este incienso?

cologne: este incienso esta diseñado solo para personas del mismo sexo para dar una leccion con effecto de una semana , pero en el caso de que ocurriera con ustedes seria catastrofico ya que este incienso posee effectos secundarios.

akane: que clase de effectos secundarios abuela? pregunto temerosa

cologne : bueno los effectos secundarios son sueños extraños en algunos caso recuerdos perdidos tambien puede haber complicaciones ...

ranma: a que se refiere?

cologne: un ejemplo seria si se mezclara con otros inciensos o pociones los effectos se duplicarian dependiendo de la pocion o incienso ( pensando : debo detener a happy ya que mi nieta planea vertir una pocion sobre ranma asi happy no use ese condenado incienso ya que arruinaria nuestros planes)

akane: y come se cura ?

cologne: bueno depende si solo es un intercambio de cuerpos no habria ningun effecto secundario solo duraria una semana ,pero si el incienso se complico solo una entrega de amor incondicional o entrega de lealtad terminaria este hechizo .

ranma: y como uno sabria si se complico ?

cologne: bueno dependiendo de lo que lo complicare puede haber una coneccion durante los sueños , inclusive he escuchado de maestros y estudiantes crear la tecnica de telepatia por toda la vida , eso creo yo es la prueba que ...

ante la mencion del ultimo tanto ranma como akane emudece

cologne: pero... si una complicacion occuriera a personas del sexo opuesto el destino podria estar envuelto y eso seria fatal ya que hay un precio que pagar por alterar el destino de las personas y seria muy caro para happy por pagar.. asi que ire a advertirle que no lo use o de lo contrario habria muchos problemas( en especial para mi nieta).

ranma: muchas gracias señora por ayudar

fin del flashback...

cologne: ahora que lo mencionas el prometido me hablo de el incienso de la juventud robada .

destiny: no esa maldita cosa otra vez , lo juro cada 150 años ese condenado incienso aparece y causa problemas , bien y quien lo uso? pregunto enojada.

cologne: por lo que el prometido dijo happy pensaba usarlo.

destiny: mas bien ya lo habia usado y probablemente te pregunto como curar los effectos cierto ?

cologne: oh no! no lo habia pensado , esos dos me engañaron y mi nieta...

destiny: tu nieta que koh long!

cologne callo , sabia que si decia lo que temia que habia pasado habria consecuensias y su nieta seria las que pagaria el viendo que la anciana callaba algo saco su espejo de entre sus ropas un vez mas y miro en el. entoces vio la imagen de dos jovenes , de ranma y akane sentados estudiando cuando de pronto akane se para y prende un incienso todo parecia normal hasta que el incienso cobro viva y destiny vio como cada uno intercambiaba de cuerpo , de pronto el espejo cambio a otra escena , era de noche y una joven de cabellos purpura entra en la habitacion en la cual ambos duermen y rompe un botella deramando su contenido en ambos y se va y ve cuando el hilo del destino cambia de color azul brillante y del centro del hilo brotan sies hilos rojos hacia diversas direcciones

encontre el nudo del destino! exclamo destiny...pero...

cologne: por favor destiny no , a mi nieta no...

destiny: que clase de pocion uso su nieta?

cologne: no se exactamente anoche estaba haciendola .

destiny: enseñame donde la hizo .

cologne guio a destini hacia la cocina y alli en una esquina de la cocina encontro otro frasco con un contenido purpura y en la mesa se encontraba un pergamino abierto con intrucciones de como hacer la pocima..

destiny: sabes lo que ha hecho verdad! exclamo con furia destiny

cologne : pense que ella solo habia hecho la pocion para despertar paciones , o sea ... oh no!

destino: OH ! SI ! HA HECHO EL AFRODICIACO PROHIBIDO ! esto es lo que ha causado el cambio en el destino , en vez de sutir effecto tendra los effectos secundarios del incienso , esto no est bien solo este sucesso altero el destino , ahora cuatro decendencias no podran nacer ...

cologne: por favor ! rogo la anciana a destiny. no castigues a mi nieta .

destiny bajo la mirada ,y miro triste a cologne: sabes que falta ha cometido intento separar a los unidos por el detino haciendo una falta similar a la tuy a , y no lo ha hecho una sino varias veces , la he dejado pasar por alto demaciadas veces , ya es hora que page su deuda, al igual que las demas que han interferido , ya he puesto un precio justo para todos los involucrados , he dejado pasar muchas cosas por alto por que no habian dañado el destino , pero... ya es hora de cobrar una por una. dando la media vuelta desaparecio .

cologne : hay mi niña que haz hecho! lloro amargamente cologne.

destiny volaba por los cielos usando su espejo siguiendo los hilos los cuales apuntaban a las afueras de nerima ...

destiny: tan solo espero que no recuerden ... por que la verdad duele...

continuara...

notas de la autora :

quisiera pedirles disculpas por el retraso pero en fin si actualize y esta posiblemente sea una historia un poco larga ya que decidi complicarla un poco mas , espero que les sea de su agrado y no se mehan olvidado algunas sugerencias hechas por los que me escribieron y voy a tratar de hacer lo que me pidieron por eso la complique mas ademas era muy buena idea, esten al pendiente que un amigo mio que estaba en el portalde ranma y akane tenia una historia llamada un lindo gatito termino la historia peo no la pudo publicar asi que se la pedi prestada y la voy a publicar muy pronto , pero recuerden esta historia no es mia asi que todo el credito por un lindo gatito va para dav_chan y publicare su e mail para que le den reviews a el que se las merece, bueno hasta la proxima que sera muy pronto


	6. pacto del destino

La maldicion de incienzo

Cap 6 pacto del destino

destiny volaba por los cielos usando su espejo siguiendo los hilos los cuales apuntaban a las afueras de nerima ...

destiny: tan solo espero que no recuerden ... por que la verdad duele...

12 años atras...

Destiny miraba como la niña de cabellos azulados lloraba sin cesar ante la perdida de su desconsolada para luego ver a tal joven correr en dirreccion hacia el bosque . Por primera vez destiny sintio mucha pena por este ser tan inocente que tenia que sufrir a tan temprana edad. Sabia que la muerte era justa y que debia de ocurrir para que se desarollara el final feliz , pero no doleria ayudar un poco. Destiny volo los cielos. Usando su espejo y vio que el hilo de aquella joven se conectaba con un niño de trenza no muy lejos de ella . Mientras sucaba los cielos penso¿ por que no suavisar el sufrimiento de quella joven ?Siendo sigilosa guio al joven hacia la niña de cabellos con felicidad que si eran el uno para el otro. La felicidad de destiny fue acortada ya que de repente una manada de gatos aparecio. Esta manado provocoa los jovenes correr hacia un precipio. El niño trato de salvar a la joven tratando de sostenersu peso ,pero no podia con el eso y ambos calleron al precipicio. Asustada Destiny corio hacia el precipicio. Viendo con horror como esos niños caian al rio .Mas que horror fue cuando al caer y ser arrastrados por las aguas los niños se golpearsen en la cabeza a punto de ahogarse. Con el peor de los sentimientos contemplo a la muerte merodiando esperando el momento justo en el que pudiera efectuar su trabajo . Sin dudarlo un segundo mas Destiny tomo forma humana y se lanzo al rio recojio a ambo niños. Colocandolo gentimente a ese par en la orilla mas cercana. Preocupada se volteo a observar si la muerte le seguia. Con un suspiro noto como la muerte aun estaba en la otra orilla observandole con curiosidad , para luego luego voltear su mirada a los niños que yacian al lado del destino.

Destiny: estos pequeños no te pertenecen aun asi que por favor vete.

La muerte alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del destino. La muerte vio con curiosidad al destino y vio algo que jamas penso ver en un ser celestial miedo .Miedo vio reflejado en los ojos del destino. La muerte alzo un dedo putrefacto apuntando al destino indicando que el destino habia cometido una falta y por ella pagaria despues. La muerte despues de siglos se habia vuelto astuta ya que por culpa del destino cometio un error hacia eones atras y como castigo perdio la habilidad de hablar. Ahora tenia la oportunidad de venganse del destino y despues de meditar sabia como cobrarse. Alzando su guardaña la muerte escribio una carta , ya que no podia hablar. La carta sealzo por los cielosy dio a las manos del receptor.

Destiny la tomo con manos temblorosas. Sabia a cuentas que la muerte no le perdonaria ese error y temia las consecuencias que la muerte deparaba .Leyo y releyo las condiciones de la muerte .La muerte por primera vez en eones parecia justa y no pedia encontro extraño que la muerte le perdonara su error con minimas concecuencias. ¿Seria un truco? Se preguntaba . La muerte le miraba inpaciente . Con la vista le decia , bueno y que esperas tenemos un trato o que?.Destiny trago duro y hablo a la muerte.

Prometes perdonar la vida de estos niños y respetar su destino a cambio de que yo, el destino sea condenada a permanecer como una niña y tenga limitado mis poderes en esta forma.- Hablo Destiny

La muerte asentio para luego señalar la carta otra vez. Por supuesto - penso Destiny la clausula . La muerte nunca hacia nada si no habia una promesa de respaldo .Algo para poder hacer su reclamo si las cosas no salian como debian. Destiny bajo la mirada para tomar valor . Esta parte era lo que le desagradaba del contrato que estaba iniciando. Una vez iniciada no podria echarse para atras . Respiro hondo y tomo aliento y con voz firme reafirmo su contrato.

Yo El Destino concedo a La Muerte todo poder que poseo si acaso algo sale mal en el destino de estas dos vidas . Si la Muerte se viera involucrada en la vida de estas dos criaturas antes de su destinada muerte yo destiny cedere ante la muerte y me regire por la muerte renunciando a mis poderes y los mortales podran hacer su propio destino desatando el caos. Esto prometo.

La muerte complacido de que el destino haya aceptado endereza su guardaña y se eleva a los cielos .Observando con placer como la promesa tomaba vuelo . Al completar su juramento , el cuerpo de Destiny se envolvio en una luz roja .Mirando hacia detrasvio como los niños a pesar de estar inconcientes tenian sus manos unidas . El destino sonrio un sonrisa triste pero llena de infinito amor . Podia ver que a pesar de ser tan pequeños habian abrazado su destino. Mientras su cuerpo se encojia miraba hacia el cielo donde sabia la muerte aun merodeaba. Observando como siempre sabia que la muerte era astuta y esperaria con ganas el momento de actuar. Una vez culminado elproceso de encojimiento destiny se miro a si misma y suspiro . Esto era un pago minimo comparado con lo que podria ocurrir si fallaba. Observando su nueva forma con resignacion tomo ambos niños y les dejo en diferentes caminos para que fueran encontrados por sus familias .

Por dias el destino miro a ambos niños los cuales se sentian tristes. El niño con trensa se habia escabullido de su padre y regresaba a ese lugar en el que conocio a aquella niña de cabellos sentia culpable .Si tan solo hubiera sido como su padre queria que fuera "Un hombre entre los hombres" Akaii no se hubiera ido con su mama al cielo.- Lloraba el niño sentado en lasraices de un gran arbol de cerezas soportando mas Destiny decidio intervenir una vez mas , ya que se sentia culpable por haber entritecido sus almas que no estaban listas para encontrarse aun. Tomando forma humana una vez mas se acerco al niñpo que lloraba . A pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña pequeña el niño llamado ranma supo enseguida que ella no lo era. Parando su llanto miro a la niña que tenia de frente.

¿Quien eres?-Pregunto asombrado ranma

Tengo muchos nombres pequeño ¿como me llamarias tu?-pregunto Destiny

Ranma la miro y vio en ella un resplandor blanco y recordando las enseñanzas de la anciana que lo cuidaba cuando los gatos lo hacian desmayar le habia enseñado respondio.

¿eres un angel cierto?- contesto ranma

sonriendo ampliamente miro al niño y respondio.

soy como ellos un ser celestial-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

ilucionado ranma se levanto y acercandole dijo

¡entonces me llevara a ver a Akaii en el cielo verdad!-contesto con una sonrisa

una sonrisa triste alumbra los rasgos de Destiny.

bueno al cielo no te puedo llevar ...

al decir esto la cara de ranma se entristese.

...pero si quieres ver a akaii otra vez tendras que hacer lo que te pido-dijo destiny

¡lo que sea angel-sama!- respondio con renovadas alegrias ranma.

Destiny se rio un poco por lo bajo. Jamas en su existencia le habian dirijido con tanto respeto . Era tan tierno , este niño poseia una capacidad de amor tremenda. Cuanto desearia que no cambira.

Muy bien te prometo llevarte donde esta Akaii una vez mas , pero a cambio debes prometerme que te volveras como dijistes un hombre entre los hombres no importa que pase .

lo prometo- dijo rapidamente el niño

muy bien otra cosa esta sera la ultima vez que la recuerdes como ahora - contesto destiny

¿por que?- pregunto inocentemente ranma

bueno ¿tu quieres quedarte con akaii verdad?-pregunto Destiny

pues yo si - contesto ranma

entonces te prometo una cosa mas pero esta vez vas a tener que darme algo a cambio-dijo Destiny

pero ¿si yo no tengo nada de dinero?-contesto ranma entristecido.

lo que quiero de ti son unos recuerdos que dices, si me das tus recuerdos yo te llevare con akaii para que le digas eso que se que le quieres decir, y para que veas que soy buena una vez tengo los recuerdos te prometo que te traere de nuevo con ella cuando seas un hombre entre los hombres, que me dices es un trato-sacando el dedo meñique en señal de promesa.

si pensarlo dos veces ranma cerro el trato .

ahora espera aqui y traere a akaii- dijo destiny

y desaparecio reapaceciendo al otro lado del bosque donde se encontraba la niña mirando el rio .

Tomando su forma mortal se acerco a la niña de cabellos azulados.

Hola pequeña- dijo Destiny

La niña se volteo y vio al igual que ranma ese resplandor blanco y de inmediato penso que era un angel.

Mama te envio verdad, le pedi mama que me trajeja a ran-kun devuelta-dijo la niña llamada akane.

bueno pequeña debes saber que hay un precio que pagar para volverlo a ver estarias dispuesta a pagarlo- dijo destiny con las faciones relajadas.

insegura akane le miro y pregunto

¿y cual es el precio?-pregunto curiosa.

no es mucho solo deseo unos recuerdos que tu tienes- dijo destiny

¿si lo hago lo volvere a ver?- pregunto curiosa mientras contenia su emocion.

si y para que veas que si soy buena una vezlo veas te permitire volver a estar con el en otra ocacion, claro hay otro precio que pagar para estar con el - dijo destiny

controlando su alegria akane logro preguntar

¿y cual seria ese otro precio?-pregunto akane

bueno mas bien deberias prometer a que seras fuerte y no sufriras mucho por que tu mama este con nosotros, que dices aceptas- pregunto Destiny alzando el dedo miñique como lo habia hecho con ranma.

alzando su dedo meñique akane extrecho el suyo con el de ella y sello su la mirada destiny tomo la mano de akane y la llevo por el bosque .Alli al final del bosque se encontraba ranma . Ranma al ver que alguien se acercaba alzo la vista y vio con alegria que era akaii. Corriendo a su encuentro ambos se abrazaron y pidieron perdon el uno al otro por no ser fuertes. Despues de un rato entre llantosy abrazos, ya muy calmado los niños se miraron el uno al otro para hacer una ultima promesa.

Akaii , te prometo ser un hombre entre los hombres y te volvere a ver de nuevo- dijo muy serio el niño ranma

Te prometo que la proxima vez que nos veamos sere mas fuerte Ran-kun-prometio con una sonrisa akane.

Tomados de las manosse dirijieron hacia Destiny.

Estan listos para regresar a casa- pregunto Destiny

tomados de las manos ambos dieron su respuesta

Sip-

Bien solo demen su mano y tomare lo que me prometieron - destiny hablo

ranma tomo la mano izquierda y akane la derecha al hacerlo el cuerpo de ambos se sintio liviano y ambos cayeron suavemente en camara lenta . Con un movimento suave solto sus manos y con gracia toco la frente de cada uno tomo una esfera de cada uno. Estas esferes estaban llenas de humo .Este humo revolvia escenas de la vida de ambos. Levitando ambas esferas tomo de ellas el momento en que se conocieron hasta el momento que se separaron y las hizo borrozas dejando claras sus promesas de ser fuertes en sus memorias. Si ellos en verdad quisieran lo podrian recordar pero no era necesario por ahora . Seria una pena borrarlas por completo ya que son recuerdos tan hermosos. Tan solo los pondre en un rincon secreto del subconciente donde no lo podran encontrar pero su subconcinte sabra reconocerlos y cumpliran sus promesas . Una vez alcanzen su meta les volvere a juntar.

continuara...


End file.
